Pokemon truth or dare
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: It's where Iraki,poke,contest and Leafgreen shippings are all in it for truth and dares.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys...This is Pokemon truth or dare Starring...Dawn,Paul,May,Drew,Misty,Ash,and me and my co-host ,Thalia.**

**thalia:Hey everyone**

**Dawn:Hi hi**

**May:Hey,Do you have any bacon?**

**drew:typical May **

**Paul:...*scoffs***

**Ash:Hey everyone,is food around here?**

**misty:*whacks ash* Course we do.**

**Gary:Yeah ashy-boy**

**leaf:hi**

**Silvia(me):Well review your Dares and truths.**

**drew:don't you mean truth or dares?**

**May:Yeah**

**Me:Well MY Bad.**

**Thalia:well review your Truth and dares and we will see u in the next chapter.**

**Silvia:Prepare to meet your doom**

**Everyone execpt Thalia:...**

**silvia:Too soon?**

**thalia:yaa**

**Edit:Read my profile,Im only accepting Pm truth or dares.**

**SO TO HAVE TO PM me your Trurh and dares,because i dont want to get report**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone in case your wondering...IM NOT dead...**

** im alive its school.**

* * *

**May:Oh hi Silvia**

**Leaf:Are we going to die...**

**Thalia:Yup,But im safe**

**Paul:Oh no..**

**Me silvia:Well For now your safe...**

**Everyone :*sighs in relief***

**Thalia:I wouldn't get comforable.**

**Ash:Why is that**

**Gary:Because our first review is here...**

**Dawn:Where is Drew**

**Misty:In the Bathroom,Fixing his hair.*awkard silence*Anywaysss..****  
**

**Dare:Paul to spend 7 mins in heaven with Dawn.**

**Truth:Whats your favorite thing about Dawn?**

**Dawn:Seriously?**

**Thalia:Since your guys cant live this Tor-I mean Show...You have to do it..**

**Leaf:Good luck Dawn...**

**Silvia:*pushes them to the Closet of Love*Now you have to..**

**29 mins later~**

**Thalia:Guys?**

**Dawn and Paul were about to kiss when the door opened..**

**Dawn:Ummm**

**Silvia*faints***

**Thalia:Now look what you done..You killed our host**

**Silvia:Im alive,anyways...Paul whats your favorite thing about Dawn?**

**Paul:Nothing...**

**May:Thats cold..**

**Paul:whatever..**

**Dawn:*punches Paul***

**Thalia:aww**

**Ash:*is eating an apple randomly*Any more reviews **

**Gary:Im back babes**

**Drew:Did you miss me..**

**Thalia:Noo,no one did.**

**Silvia:Anyways let's check The next review...**

**MisskawaiiFlower**

**Dares:**

**Dawn:because your so awesome have a muffin,**

**And you Must say Paul is super duper cute.**

**Paul:*death glares*you never give me muffins,so for that you will be punished by my snornlax.**

**Ash:see these this yummy waffles ,you can't have any,oh and you have to say something smart****.**

**Misty:Act like Your sisters for half of the chapter.**

**Truths:**

**Drew:do you wuv me :3?**

**May:Will you ever confess your love to Drew?**

**Gary:do you have a thing for Ash?**

**Leaf:are you secretly a potato?**

**Silvia: that all?**

**Thalia:Don't nagg we still have more truth and dares but We're only doing three a chapter.**

**Silvia:Dawnnnn,you can have this muffin.**

**Dawn:yes,I'm saved..**

**Thalia: but you have to say Paul is super duper cute.**

**Dawn: Paul is super duper cute...**

**Ikrai ****fans:*faints***

**Thalia:Anyway,Um Paul Flower's snorlax is going to kill u.**

**Silvia:*gets a pokeball from the sky*Thanks Flower...**

**Thalia:Snorlax Use Body slam**

***Paul faints***

**Dawn:Paul...are you ok.,**

**May:Dawn since do you care?**

**Dawn:...**

**Thalia:Whatever... Um ash you have to Say something smart.**

**Ash:Food was invented by this man named...,*talks so much that everyone's jaw dropped.**

**Silvia: Well I guess Misty has to Act like her sisters.**

**Misty:*dramatic music*Nooooo*then starts talking about shopping***

**Silvia:Ok Flower is asking Drew do you love her?**

**Drew:No,Over at her show we sleep in cells.**

**Thalia:ok,May when will you confess your love to drew?**

**May:Easy never.**

**Silvia:*pouts*Whyyy**

**Thalia:ok Gary do you have a thing for ash?**

**Gary:boo I'm not Gay...**

**Leaf:We never said that...**

**Silvia:Ok...Leaf are you secretly a potatoe?**

**Leaf:No...**

**Thalia:Well let's do one more review!**

**Silvia:Ok!**

**Contest shipper 16**

**I have some truth and dares:**

**I dare May to play seven minutes in heaven with Drew,**

**Drew,I dare you to have May on your lap for the whole chapter**

**Dawn,I dare you to give May your best makeover.**

**Paul,I dare you to be Nice to Dawn the Whole chapter.**

**I dare Ash and Misty to kiss **

**I dare leaf to make Gary jealous.**

**Silvia:This is going to be fun**

**Thalia:May and Drew go into the Closet.**

**Silvia:*pushes May and Drew into the closet along with Thalia by accident***

**Thalia:Silvia!Wait!I'm in here with this idiots!**

**May and Drew:*death glares*Great...**

**Thalia:you still have to do the dare.**

**May:how?**

**Thalia: I'll be in the corner..**

***May and Drew kiss***

***Thalia peeks and was scared for life***

**Thalia:Ewwwww**

**Silvia:what happened ?**

**May:Thalia you lier!**

**Thalia:Horrible things**

**Silvia:Anyways...Drew,****may has to be on your lap.**

**May:Why**

**Drew:Whatever June hurry up!**

***May falls asleep***

**Thalia:Dawn do May a makeover While she is on Drew's lap.**

**Dawn:ok let's do this**

***finishes and May wakes up very pretty***

**May:ugh what happened?**

**Drew:June you look pretty.**

**Thalia: ok whatever ummm Paul you have to Be nice to Dawn. For the whole chappie.**

**Paul:I like your hair**

**Silvia: Ash misty go to the closet of love.**

**Thalia:Pushes Silvia, Misty and Ash into the closet of Love***

**Silvia:I hate you Thalia.**

**Misty:Umm what now?**

**Silvia:*yawns*I'll sleep over in this corner.**

**Minutes later-**

***Misty and Ash kiss and Silvia takes Selfies While that happened***

**Silvia:Ok let's go..**

**Thalia:so what happened?**

**Silvia:Nothing interesting.**

**Misty:...,**

**Ash:whatever, any ways um **

**Silvia:ok,Leaf make Gary jealous?**

**Leaf:Gary look I got the Samsung Galaxy 4 and you cant have it.**

**Gary:...Ok..**

**Thalia:that sucked...**

**Anyways..Next**** Review!**

**Megumis**

**i dare Dawn and Paul to make out for two minutes every time someone mention s food.**

**Silvia:this is our last review for thus chapter.**

**May:yay I don't want to be on grasshead's lap anymore.**

**Ash:I really wanted some waffles.**

**Dawn:oh no...**

**Thalia :Dawn do it..**

**Dawn:Fine!**

**May:have you tried Ramen,Dawn?**

**Dawn:Shut up May.**

**Silvia:Mhhm I want some Tacos.**

**Paul:shut up Guys.**

**Thalia: oh yeah Dawn and Paul need so space in the closet of Love.**

***dawn and Paul are pushed into the Closet of Love***

**Silvia:Hey Guys let's get Curly fries with those tacos,**

**Dawn:Shut up Guys.**

**Ash:I'm going to Get Some Pie.**

**Paul:Shut up!**

**Silvia:*talked about Food *And Soap!**

**Thalia:You talked for about an hour!**

**Silvia:he he...I did didn't I?**

***Pulls the door open to reveal a naked Dawn and half naked Paul***

**Thalia:My Eyes!**

**Silvia:Whyyyy**

**May:Eww**

**Everyone except Paul and Dawn :vomits**

**Silvia:I'm totally ending it Here,..I****scared My reviewers!**

**Thalia:Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I would like to say its k plus not K...ok... So stop saying that its K rating...**

**No it isn't xo**

* * *

**Thalia:Master Silvia!**

**May:why do you call her that?**

**Thalia:she made me!**

**Dawn:...**

**Silvia: Ignore that.**

**Paul:Can I leave?**

**Silvia:Not what happened the last chapter...**

**Drew:Can I leave?**

**Thalia:No!**

**Ash:Can I have food?**

**Thalia:*brings a bag of candy *Here...**

**Misty:Can we do Dares now?**

**Everyone: Who are you?**

**Misty:I'm Misty!**

**Thalia:I'll read the first Review...**

**Leaf Aprilla**

**Ash-From all the girls that are traveling with you, did you like any of them?**

**-Dress up as a pikachu and try to Contact your Pikachu.**

**Misty-Who do you like Better Ash or Tracy?and why?**

**Leaf-Who do you like better Ash or Gary?**

**-Be Gary's Maid and let him do whatever he wants you to .**

**Gary- Confess your love to L-E-A-F**

**-Do not be cocky for Two chapters.**

**Anyway Leaf you get An IPhone 5**

**Thalia:Ok...Here Leaf**

**Leaf:*Gets the Iphone5*Yay!**

**Dawn:Why her?**

**Silvia:I don't know **

**Thalia: Anyway Um Ash did you like any girls of the group?**

**Ash:Well I liked all of them...**

**Misty:*whacks Ash with her mallet *Choose One!**

**Ash:Ok I choose May!**

**Advanced shippers:*squels*Yay**

**Misty:Are you sure ash?**

**Thalia:Ash,stop lying!**

**Silvia:*brings out a lying detected*Its say your Lying.**

**Ash:Fine Misty!**

**Misty::*blush***

**Thalia:Aww ok**

**Silvia: Ash you have dress up as Pikachu!**

***Ash dresses up as Pikachu and Trys talking to Pikachu and fails***

**Ash:I did it!**

**Thalia: ok Misty who do you like Better Tracy or Ash?**

**Misty:Um Ash...**

**Poke shippers:We kinda already knew that!**

**Misty:*Blushes*Shut up!**

**Silvia:Why do you like Ash?**

**Misty:I don't know actually, Him being an idiot is Cute...**

**Thalia:*faints***

**Silvia:Leaf who do you like Gary or Ash?**

**Leaf:Simply,No one...**

**Silvia:I got the lie detector... So stop lying!**

**Leaf:Gary...**

**Everyone but Leaf and Gary:Awwww**

**Thalia:Leaf you have to be Gary's Maid now...**

**Leaf:...**

**Gary:Leaf you to give 20 bucks.**

**Leaf:What no!**

**Silvia:Leaf!**

**Leaf:Fine!**

**Gary:Now you have to be on my lap...and say You love me.**

**Leaf:what?!**

**Thalia:Do it Leaf.**

**Leaf:*sits on Gary's Lap*I love you.**

**Gary:Always knew you did.**

**Thalia:Gary you have to confess your love to Leaf.**

**Gary;I love you Leaf**

**Leafgreen shippers:Omg**

**Silvia:Well Gary you can't be cocky for the next 2 chappies.**

**Gary:Whatever...**

**Dawn:*wakes up*Ugh what happened **

**Paul:Troublesome I don't know**

**Silvia:Aww**

**Well Let's go to the next review**

**Misskawaiiflower**

**Dares:**

**Paul:you have to drink tea and act like a really posh british Person**

**Dawn:I believe you can fly*sings randomly*Oh you have Fly!**

**Leaf:you have to be attacked by a swarm of angry potatoes.**

**Gary:talk dirty to me*sings randomly again*You have to talk dirty to Leaf**

**Truths:**

**Drew:why don't you wuv me?**

**May:are you an Ikraishipper?**

**Ash:How awesome are your dance moves?**

**Misty:you suddenly turn into a muffin ,what do you do?**

**Silvia:Wow That's it ?**

**Thalia:Yeah...**

**Dawn:So Paul you have to drink tea and act British.**

**Paul:Shut up Troublesome!*earns a glare from Thalia***

**Thalia:Paul do it!**

**Paul:*Does a horrible accent *Good morning Everyone!**

**Silvia:Master Paul here have tea!**

**Paul*Drinks the tea then Flinches***

**Thalia:Oops my mistake that was the toilet water.**

**Paul:Hate you guys...**

**Silvia: Ok Dawn you have to fly!**

**Thalia:*Unlockes the Outside Door*Dawn come on!**

***Dawn was pushes off a cliff***

**Dawn:Why**

**Thalia:*pulls a rope*Here Dawn!**

**Dawn:Hey I'm Flying!**

**Silvia:Hurry Up you two!**

**Thalia: Ok finished,Leaf Potatoes are going to kill u**

***a random stampede of Potatoes tackle Leaf***

**Leaf:Made it!**

**Gary:wow**

**Thalia: Hey Gary,you have to Dirty to Leaf!**

**Gary:Leaf,Do you Need a spanking?**

**Leaf:Eww no**

**Thalia:Ok Drew why don't you Like flower?**

**Drew:*mumbles*Its cuz I love May...**

**Thalia:I knew it!**

**May:Well can we move on?**

**Leaf:May? are you an ikraishipper!?**

**May:*nods*Paul clearly loves dawn...**

**Dawn:How awesome are your dance moves?**

**Ash:Too Awesome...**

**Thalia:ok...**

**Silvia:Misty if you were a muffin...what would you do?**

**Misty;Eat myself...**

**Thalia:why?**

**Misty:Cuz I might be good**

**Thalia:Silvia come here!**

**Silvia:What?**

**Thalia: Flower said if we can talk about Jesus?**

**Silvia:Sure I guess**

**Thalia:Jesus we all love him,**

**Silvia:Jesus can help anyone.**

**Dawn:As long as we believe in him?**

**Thalia:*Nods*Yup!**

**Silvia:Jesus can help anyone!**

**May:He forgives us for every mistakes we made..**

**Leaf:Cuz let's face it..**

**Silvia: We not perfect..**

**Misty:And Now,Barely People Pay attention in church...**

**Thalia:Just know that Jesus always loves you,...**

**All the girls:Yup!**

**Thalia:Well That's all We can think of Jesus.**

**Silvia:Well We gotta go until then Bye!**

**Drew:Goodbye all those girls...**

**Paul:hmm**

**Gary:Call me gals**

**Dawn:Bye,sorry about Me and Paul last chapter...**

**May:Bye Leave bacon her!**

**Ash:Bye**

**Leaf:Bye,now I have two phones!**

**Misty:Bye!**

**Silvia:Ok I'm going to sleep its 10..**

**Thalia:Ok bye and Review plz!**


End file.
